platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hundun
Hundun is a character from the Legend of Korra animated series, and the main antagonist of The Legend of Korra game. Profile Hundun and his conjoined brother were ancient enemies of the Avatar and powerful masters of the Chaotic Attack. Wishing to throw the world into chaos and take revenge on the Avatar, they confronted Korra after she reopened the spirit portals, allowing them to reenter the physical realm after a millennium-long exile in the Spirit World. Abilities and Powers While an elderly man, Hundun revealed himself to be a man of great power and many skills. A powerful earthbending master, his prowess was such that he could lift an enormous construct high above the ground and maintain his focus of it during battling. Hundun also possessed considerable hand-to-hand combat skills. In his preparation to gain revenge on the Avatar, Hundun learned much about chi, on how to block it near-indefinitely and how to absorb it. Likewise, he was able to erect powerful barriers, some of which could only be broke through with certain bending powers. The skill Hundun prided himself on the most was his ability to perform a dark power called the "Chaotic Attack". With it, he could teleport himself, produce shadow clones of himself, powerful dark energy blasts, lightning, and dark energy pools to either trap targets or summon dark spirits, whom he could control. While fully immersed in the Chaotic Attack, Hundun would produce a dark aura and grow much taller and muscular, dwarfing most humans, which greatly augmented his physical prowess and enabled him to stretch his limbs a considerable distance. Story Life as King and existence in the Spirit World Around 830 BG, Hundun and his conjoined twin were kings in the physical world, having mastered the Chaotic Attack and gathered an immense treasure. Eventually, they were confronted by an incarnation of the Avatar who badly injured Hundun's brother, forcing the two to escape into the Spirit World to save their life. Hundun's brother was unable to recover, however, and Hundun was completely consumed by his hatred for the Avatar. The idea to exert revenge on the Avatar became his sole purpose of living and he began to seek a way to heal his twin brother. After spending centuries searching for the secret of immortality, Hundun discovered a way to make himself whole again; he had to kill an Avatar by extracting their chi, which would grant him vengeance as well. Despite this, Hundun was unable to leave the Spirit World as the spirit portals were still closed. Reentering the mortal world After Harmonic Convergence in 171 AG, Avatar Korra opened the spirit portals, enabling Hundun to re-enter the physical world after a millennium in exile. He immediately began to recruit followers who would help him in destroying the Avatar. Using his powers, he enslaved a large number of spirits, turning them into dark ones. He also hired the Triple Threat Triad with the treasures he had hidden in the mortal world during his lifetime and allied with the Equalists to whom he promised a new world order. Despite his promises, however, he saw his new forces as nothing but pawns, as he was already planning to throw the world into chaos and to discard them thereafter. On a following night, Hundun dealt with Viper and some Triple Threats in an alley in Republic City, when Korra passed by and chased the mobsters away, believing them to be threatening the old man. Upon being asked if he was all right, Hundun simply laughed and disappeared into the shadows, whereupon his followers stunned the confused Avatar with poisoned darts and brought her to him in an apartment. Hundun instructed his followers to immediately begin the chi-extraction process, though upon noticing that the Avatar awakened, he hastily ordered the chi blockers to stop her before disappearing. Knowing that her chi was blocked, his voice mocked Korra when she attempted to bend, confidently telling her that she would not be able to escape. When she fled from the apartment down an alley, a laughing Hundun appeared again to block the way with a spirit barrier before vanishing again, leaving her to the mercy of the Equalists. The Heart of Chaos After the Equalists' defeat in Republic City, Hundun and his forces moved to the South Pole. Just when he was about to cross over to the Spirit World, Korra arrived, prompting the master of the Chaotic Attack to mockingly laugh at her before walking through the spirit portal, leaving a large number of dark spirits behind to deal with the Avatar. As his forces were once again defeated, Hundun employed a huge swarm of dark spirits to attack the Avatar in the Spirit World, occasionally sending shadow clones of himself at Korra as well. Nevertheless, the Avatar eventually confronted him at the Tree of Time, whereupon the old man used the opportunity to introduce himself as former king and master of the Chaotic Attack, causing Korra to mock him as a "sad old man". Hundun did not deny his loss of power, but retorted that he still possessed immense wealth, enabling him to employ the human army that had crossed over into the Spirit World. Before his army arrived at the Tree of Time, Hundun trapped Korra in a number of illusions, hoping to torment her soul for eternity. The first illusion sent Korra's mind to Air Temple Island, where Hundun sent imaginary Equalists and Triple Threats to attack her. Retelling how her past incarnation had defeated him so long ago, he told Korra that this was his way to "settle the score". As more and more imaginary enemies attacked Korra, the dark master began to muse how wretchedly normal humans were, calling the Equalists manipulable and pathetic and the Triple Threats greedy and foolish. When Korra managed to clear the first illusion, however, Hundun warned her once again that she would soon feel the pain he had to endure for so long. Mockingly saying that should "stay a little long", the old man sent her into an illusion of the Pro-bending Arena. Forcing her to fight a pro-bending match against dark dragonfly bunny spirits, while being constantly mocked and ridiculed by a fake radio broadcaster, Hundun laughed at her efforts. After the first round, he overrode the rules and let the spirits attack her in full force, telling her that there were "no rules, only pain" for her to face. Eventually, Hundun manifested in the arena himself as a huge shadow clone and attacked Korra with chaotic energy. When he too failed to defeat her, he sent her into the last illusion, which was of Republic City beset by Equalists. Telling her that the chaos had almost taken hold of her soul, he laughed at her resistance. Although the Avatar managed to break free, Hundun remained undeterred and sent his dark spirits to finish her. Much to his shock, however, Korra managed to enter the Avatar State and destroy his human reserves. Final Battle and Death Although his human army was defeated, Hundun quickly regained his composure and defiantly announced that their battle was far from over. Using his powers, the dark master lifted the ground they were standing on into the air, forcing Korra out of the Avatar State. He calmly told her of his plan to extract her chi, brushing aside her defiant reply. Satisfied to have trapped the Avatar where he could achieve his goals of immortality and vengeance, Hundun ordered his remaining dark spirits to attack, though they failed to defeat her once again. Faced with his allies' failure, Hundun was threatened by Korra to retreat or be destroyed, though he just laughed at the Avatar's arrogance. Telling her that she had yet to meet his brother, he removed his garment and revealed his conjoined twin brother. The two began to speak with one voice, hatefully announcing that she would now "truly face the Chaotic Attack". The two brothers attacked Korra, while telling her that they had waited a millennium for a battle the Avatar would not survive. The dark masters started by using powerful physical attacks, strengthened by dark arts, and lightning strikes. Recognizing they would need more, however, the brothers began to summon dark energy pools and dark spirits to hinder Korra while continuing their barrage of brutal strikes. From time to time, they would also retreat to nearby floating rocks and create shadow clones to fool their target and unleashing lightning storms, dark energy beams, and earthbending attacks at her. Defending themselves with spirit barriers and illusions, they managed to hold the Avatar at bay and attack at the same time. After a lengthy battle, the two finally achieved to land a brutal attack, kicking Korra up into the sky. Before they could charge again, however, she entered the Avatar State. Following her into the air, the brothers gathered all their energy for a last confrontation, causing Hundun to confidently smile at Korra. With her in the Avatar State, however, the dark masters were unable to stand their ground. Defiantly, Hundun and his brother continued to yell that they would kill the Avatar and plunge the world into chaos, though they were simply told that their "time was up". The brothers charged at her one last time, only to have Korra repel their attack and unleash a brutal barrage of attacks of her own, before throwing a gigantic boulder at them and cast them down onto the floating island. Though Hundun was able to stand up again, he no longer had the strength to fight, which was a moment of weakness Korra exploited to use her spiritbending on the brothers, causing Hundun to cry out in pain before dissipating. Gallery Hundun_True form.png|Hundun's True Form Hundun_Death.png|Hundun's Death Main Article For more information on The Legend of Korra series and The Avatar series in general, please visit the Avatar Wikia. Category:The Legend of Korra Characters Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Deceased characters